Chapter Two: Lupus in Fabula
Chapter Two: Lupus in Fabula is the second episode of The Exorcist television series. It was written by Heather Bellson and directed by Michael Nankin. It premiered on September 30, 2016. "'The Exorcist' Chapter Two: Lupus in Fabula (TV Episode 2016)", IMDb, 1990-2016. Accessed 24 October 2016. Web. Basic Plot Summary "While Bishop Egan denies Tomas permission to perform the exorcism on Angela’s daughter, Father Marcus breaks out of Saint Aquinas and joins forces with Tomas, though he urges him to get his ex, Jessica, out of his life and heart. The Rance family’s relationship with the demon deepens and when Marcus catches Angela stealing holy water, he instructs her on how to use it. On Chicago’s South Side, a series of bizarre ritual killings begin taking place."The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback of Father Marcus as a child. He, along with other children, are being tested by being put in a room with a possessed person so that they can learn how to perform exorcisms. During present day, Marcus is seen looking at a bible on a bus. Angela gets up in the middle of the night and sees Casey speaking in a demon's voice. The demon tells Casey to wake up. She then speaks in her normal voice. A kid wearing headphones, known as the College Student, rides a bike. Father Tomas is seen talking to Bishop Egan, requesting permission to perform an exorcism. The Bishop thinks Casey needs to see a psychiatrist and Father Tomas needs to save his energy for other church events. Bishop Egan tells Father Tomas that Father Marcus went missing. Angela meets with Mrs. Maria Walters, who has made contributions to the church and wants Cardinal Guillot to have a meeting there. Angela receives a strange text from Casey. When she calls Casey, she hears panting/breathing. Angela goes home and her family came back after getting ice cream. Casey's phone was laying on a pillow on her bed, underneath which centipedes are seen crawling. They go to call an exterminator. Father Tomas is jogging on a sidewalk. He goes to his apartment and Father Marcus is there. Marcus tells Tomas that there are stages to demonic possession. St. Aquinas is where they send "broken priests". Casey plays lacrosse and sees the demon, who is known as "the Salesman". Casey/the demon injures other lacrosse players. Marcus read Tomas's letters from Jessica and tells him to break it off with her. The other lacrosse player's leg snapped. Katherine tells Henry about Angela telling Tomas that she was possessed by the devil. Casey pulled out a Jenga piece and it wiggled a bit before she made it fall. St. Anthony's church holds the "Homeless to Houses Project". Angela wants to talk to Tomas about Casey, who can move things and hurt others. She insists that Casey doesn't need therapy. He tells her he can't start the exorcism yet because they need the church on their side. Marcus eavesdrops and he catches Angela putting holy water into a water bottle. He tells her to put it in Casey's drinking water. Marcus meets Casey for the first time. The Homeless Man, Red, is seen in the church. He speaks to Casey and asks to touch her. Father Tomas meets with Jessica. Her husband, Jim, is doing fine. She asks him to write another letter. The College Student is seen again. A man gets in a truck. Marcus runs into a woman who is possessed. He attempts to exorcise her, but she walks away. Angela pours holy water into Casey's drinking water. They say grace. Angela apologizes to everyone. Casey drinks the holy water and nothing happens at first, but then she goes to the bathroom to throw up and pulls centipedes out of her mouth. Casey sits outside and talks to "the Salesman" while Henry watches from the window. Tomas looks through Marcus's journal. The man at the church picnic who talked to Casey recognized the demon. Marcus reveals that his dad killed his mom when he was 7. He was put in an orphanage/boys home before being sold to the church. When he was 12, he was locked in a room with a demon. He felt relief because he felt he had a purpose. Marcus cries and says that he has a lot of faith but he feels that he is unfit. He swears he'll try to perform an exorcism. The College Student appears again. He goes home and his father is dead. His mom is also killed, and then him afterwards. The killer puts some organs in a cooler. 6 other people, also carrying coolers, sit inside the back of a truck. 9 people were stabbed at the same time. Marcus looks out the window and sees a sign with a picture of the pope on it that says "he is coming". Guest Stars * Robert Emmet Lunney as the Salesman * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Mrs. Maria Walters * Brad Armacost as Bishop Egan * Alan Metoskie as Red * Javoun Baker as College Student * Griffin Kane as Young Father Marcus * Autumn Pippenberg as Amazon * Bries Vannon as Emaciated Man * Krystal Ortiz as Teammate * Charlie Babbo as Orphan Boy * D'Wayne Taylor as Therapist * Adam Bitterman as Father Sean * April Sutton as Mom * Sandra Delgado as Isabel * Oksana Fedunyszyn as The Crone * Charlotte Thomas as Julia Continuity *This episode reveals a few of Father Marcus' past as en exorcist trainee. *First appearance of the Salesman. Trivia *The famous vomit scene in the original film is referenced as the Rances have a green soup for dinner, which Casey, the possessed girl, later vomits. *The title, "Lupus in fabula," is a Latin phrase meaning "the wolf in the story". It comes from Terence's play Adelphoe and has the meaning "speak of the wolf, and he will come".List of Latin phrases This could be referring to "the Salesman" as this is his first appearance and Casey starts to show symptoms of Demonic possession. References Category:Television Episodes